The Return of Jessibelle
by Kally Ketchum
Summary: This is just one of those stories where you can't say anything about it, or it gives the whole thing away. ^^; Now rated R for the violence and mature content of Part Five, which is now up!! It took me forever to finish this story so please, no flames!!
1. Part One

__

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I don't own Pokemon? Other than that, I realize that this is the first story I've written where the paragraph spacing is actually right. ^_^;; Sowwie it wasn't that way before! One last thing is that I don't really believe that James' last name is Morgan, but I had to use it since it's the only last name that he has been reffered to with. And don't ask me how his parents know where he lives because you'll find out in Part Two.

"The Return of Jessibelle"

By: Kawaii Kasumi

Jessie and James walked uncerimoniously down the street, without a care in the world. They had their arms draped around each other, and Meowth had collected some dropped change from the street and couldn't take his eyes off of it. They were headed back to their brand new summer home, which they had just bought with their paychecks from Giovanni; And money from Meowth's repeated Pay Day attacks had helped, too. As they approached their cabin,the three of them gave a sigh of relief in unison, meaning that they were happy to be home. They dashed inside, and James ran into the kitchen and turned on the stove to start cooking lunch. Jessie plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. and Meowth jumped up into her lap and purred as she began petting him gently. 

"Blah, blah, blah, same same same, uh-huh....._seen it.... _**I know....**boring....." Jessie said, giving her wrist a workout as she flipped through the channels. She suddenly stopped when she came to a makeup channel. 

"Oooh....Revlon...." she sighed as she pushed Meowth to the side and leaned forward to admire the beautiful display of a Revlon makeup kit on the show. 

"Women....." said Meowth, getting down from the couch and walking into the kitchen where James was zipping from here to there, cooking and dragging things down from the shelves of Pots and Pans.

"Hey, James." said Meowth.

"What?" James responded, too busy to look at Meowth.

"What's for lunch?" 

"Spaghetti, Soup, and Salad." James answered.

"Mmmmm....Can't wait!" said Meowth, smiling and rubbing his stomach.

James spent a whole hour making everything the best he could, and when lunch was finally ready, Jessie and Meowth decided that it was well worth the wait.

"Ohhh, James! This is so wonderful!" Jessie exclaimed with a mouthful of Spaghetti. She swallowed it quickly and sighed heavily, despite her joy.

"I sure wish I could cook like this..."

"I wish you could, too...." Meowth muttered.

"What?!" Jessie said, shooting a look at Meowth.

"Nuttin...." Meowth gasped.

"Jessie, don't worry." said James, reaching forward and putting his hand on hers. 

"Just enjoy the meal." he said.

Jessie smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Alright...."

They enjoyed the rest of their lunch wholeheartedly, and when they were finished, James got up to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, but Jessie put her arms around him and persuaded him to sit down and rest, since he had done so much preparing lunch.

"But Jessie...." he began to protest, but was cut off by a passionate kiss. When James broke the kiss after a few seconds, Jessie helped him over to the couch and turned on the T.V. for him. 

"Are you sure, Jessie?" he asked.

"Yes, James. Don't worry about anything, just relax." she said.

"Well....Ok." James said as Jessie gave him the clicker. She went into the kitchen and soon had all the dishes taken care of. She suddenly realized that they had forgotten to get the mail. She grabbed the keys and headed toward the front door.

"Where ya goin, Jess?" asked Meowth.

"To get the mail." Jessie said.

"Jessie, wait a sec!" James exclaimed, rising from the couch and running over to her.

"It's my turn to do something. Besides, I'm expecting a package." said James.

Jessie smiled. 

"Ok, love." she said, kissing him softly and then giving him the keys. James smiled back and turned around to leave. He walked outside, enjoying the comfortably warm evening air. He twirled the keys on his finger as he happily whistled the Team Rocket theme song. A few Pidgeys and Murkrow flew by, cawing softly.No one was outside, and all was calm. James reached the mailbox, pushed the key in, and retrieved the mail. There wasn't much, and his package ( a new cook book) unfortunately hadn't come yet. He sighed as he began flipping through the mail, seeing only a few magazines, coupons, and a few letters from Team Rocket friends. But he suddenly stopped when he got to the last letter, which was concealed with an envelope of parchment-like paper, and had a wax seal with an "M" on it. He flipped it over, and his eyes grew wide.

It was from his parents.

TO BE CONTINUED.......


	2. Part Two

__

Disclaimer: Refer to part one for details. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this up. The reason is because my computer was broken. Please note that Jessie and James have A LOT of money because Meowth now knows pay day (refer to part 2 of "Dance With Me." And also, I forgot to mention it but this story is rated PG-13 for viloence and mature themes ^^;;Anyway, enjoy! ^.~  
The Return of Jessiebelle 

PART TWO

By: Kawaii Kasumi 

James ran back toward the house as if an angry Rhydon were chasing him.

He burst into the door, causing Jessie and Meowth to jump up from the couch.

He panted hard.

"J-Jessie!!" he moaned. Jessie ran over to him.

"What's wrong, James??" Jessie asked frantically, helping him over to the couch. James was to astonished and out of breath to speak, so he just handed Jessie the letter. She opened it quickly, and her heart came to her throat.

"YOUR PARENTS?!?!" Jessie yelled, jumping up from the couch. Jessie sat back down and read the letter out loud. 

__

Dear James, 

Hello! It's Mummy and Daddy!! We are so happy we finally got to write to you.Congratulations on your new house! We were taking our usual Sunday drive yesterday, and we found Team Rocket HQ!!! We went inside and hoped to find you, but had no such luck. We soon met up with your boss, Giovanni, and he told us your address. We bet your house is beautiful. We would love to have you come visit us. How about tomorrow. Say, 12:00 noon? We can't wait! See you then!! 

Love,

Mummy and Daddy

Jessie folded the letter back up and held it tightly. 

"Oh, James......this is such a shock." Jessie said. James sat staring at Jessie, with a look on his face as if he were a lost little boy with a broken heart in a very dark world.

"Jessie....I'm scared!" James said, hugging Jessie and beginning to sob and bring Jessie close. "Wh-what if....." James said,but was cut off by his sobbing. 

"What if what?" Jessie said. taking James' delicate face in her hands and tilting his head upward so he was looking at her. 

"What if Jessiebelle is with them?" James said in the most terrified voice imaginable. 

"Oh, James, you shouln't worry about that. Your parents should know by now that you don't love her, and that she is a terrible, cold-hearted person. 

"I hope so....." James said, sobbing a little less loudly. He took in Jessie's sweet scent and became more calm. "But....Jessie..."

"Yes, James?" 

"Will you go with me?" 

"Oh, of course, James! I'll go anywhere and everywhere with you!"

"Thanks, Jess." James said. Jessie kissed James' forehead, and tilted his face upward again. 

"James, I want you to know that you can always count on me, becuase I love you." 

"Jessie, I love you too." James said. They kissed passionately then,knowing they would always have each other no matter what.

*********

__

The next morning......

"Jess.....Jessie...wake up, Jess." James said softly as he gently shook his partner awake. Jessie opened her eyes slowly and reluctantly.

"Oh...good morning, James." she said, sitting up and yawning. 

"We have to go and see my parents soon." James said sweetly, kissing Jessie's forehead softly. 

"Oh...it's time already?" Jessie said. 

"Yeah....time sure flies." James said. "Be right back." 

James went into the kitchen and came back a second later with a tray full

of toast, juice, eggs, and pancakes for Jessie. There was even a little vase on the side with two small red roses in it. 

"I made this just for you." James said.

"Awwww......how sweet!" Jessie said, smiling and taking the tray. "Thank you so much, James."

"No problem, anything for you." James said, smiling back. Jessie suddenly noticed that James was wearing a fabulous black tuxedo.

"Oh, James...you look wonderful!!!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Why, thank you, Miss Jessica."James said, bowing respectfully. Jessie smiled.

"Now, hurry and eat. I have a suprise for you." James said sweetly. 

"Ok." Jessie said, beggining to eat a little faster. She soon finished, and James took her tray into the kitchen for her. He then ran back into the room adjusting his bow tie and checking his watch. 

"Close your eyes, Jess." James said. Jessie sat up very elegant-like and close her eyes. She heard James giggle and zip into the closet. Soon after she felt something brush past her.

"Ok, now open those beautiful eyes of yours." James said. Jessie opened her eyes and saw that James was holding up a beautiful sleeveless blue velvet dress with rhinestones along the collar and a small peticoat. 

"Oh....James! That is so beautiful!!" Jessie breathed. She scrambled out of bed and then took the dress, while throwing her arms around James. 

"James....you are so very fabulous." Jessie said. "I love it! Thank you so much!!" 

"You're welcome, Jess. I knew you'd love it." James said, running short of air from how tight Jessie was squeezing him. "Ai.....Jess! Too tight!" he yelled. Jessie let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry, James." Jessie giggled. 

"Try your dress on." James said, sitting down on the bed. 

"Ok...but I want to take a quick shower first." Jessie said.

"Can I join you?" James said teasingly. He didn't think he needed a shower, but was extremely nervous about visiting his parents, and it would be comforting.

"Alright, James." Jessie giggled. So they went into the bathroom and began their shower. They washed each other while singing the Team Rocket theme song together. Meowth somehow slept through all of their loud squealing and singing. When they came out, an hour later, they had never felt so refreshed. Jessie dried her hair and then put on her dress on. 

"Jessie....you look....fabulous!!" James squealed. Then kissed Jessie fervently. 

"Thanks, James." Jessie smiled. 

"Should we go, then?" James said. 

"Yes, I'm ready." Jessie said.They linked arms and went into the living room where Meowth was sleeping in his little bed in the corner. James gently picked him up and carried him out to their new car. It was a beautiful blue camaro with front and back AC, passenger air bags, an automatic shift gear, a CD player, and many other advanced accomidations. James opened the door for Jessie, who got into the passenger side of the front, and then gently placed Meowth in the back seat. He got in the Driver's seat, pulled out of the driveway, and they were off. 

Meowth woke up with a start about 20 minutes later as James was driving over a few dips in the road. 

"Waaah! Jessie! James! We're havin an oithquake!! (earthquake) We gotta get out!!" 

"Meowth, you idiot! We're driving in the car!" Jessie yelled. 

"Oh........oh." Meowth said, sitting down and fastening his seat belt. "I'm sorry...." said Meowth, sweatdropping.They arrived at the double security gates of the Morgan estate, which soon opened for them. James pulled into the large driveway, they got out of the car, and went up to the large double stained glass doors. James rang the doorbell, and it was answered a second later by the butler, Jones. 

"Sir James! How good of you to come!" said Jones, gesturing for them to come in. 

"Hello, Jones. It's been awhile...." James said, smiling. 

"Yes....Welcome home, sir." said Jones, bowing respectfully. "Sir James has arrived!" Jones yelled up the stairs. James' parents rushed down the stairs very quickly, and James suddenly noticed the huge blue banner hanging from the banister with the words "WELCOME HOME, JAMES." in huge gold letters.

"Mom! Dad!" James yelled. "So good to see you!"

"James!" his parents yelled in unison, and threw their arms around James, who once again lost his ability to breathe. 

"Well, son, how has everything been?" asked, showing Jessie, James, and Meowth into the living room.

"Good, and you?" James said. 

"We've been great." said James' mom.

"Oh.....James......who's this fetching young woman of yours?" 

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Jessie. My Rocket partner and future wife." James said sweetly, putting his arm around Jessie as she shook James' parents hands.They all sat down, and suddenly James felt something brush his leg and looked down at it. 

"Growlie!" James exclaimed, bending down to pet Growlie, who then jumped up into his arms. "I've missed you so much!" Growlie licked James' hand, then relaxed as James stroked him gently.

"You have a nice Meowth there." complimented James' dad.

"Why, tank you." Meowth said, smiling.

"He can TALK?!" James' mom exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. He taught himself to talk." Jessie explained. 

"Wow! What an intelligent Pokemon!" James' dad said. Meowth smiled and explained the Meowsi incidents to James' parents, who were very suprised. 

"An after all that, she totally dumped you? How horrible.....but you are one unique Pokemon, and you deserve the very best." said James' mom calmly. 

Meowth smiled ear to ear. Suddenly, Growlie jumped down from James' lap and began to growl at Meowth in a playful way. Meowth started to back away slowly, then broke into a run, with Growlie close behind. They ran up the stairs and out of sight. So over the next few hours, the four of them talked about various things: Team Rocket, the Twerps, Ash's Pikachu, Butch and Cassidy, the Morgan Family business, James' inheritance, etc.

As Jessie and James got ready to leave, they felt as if they had really just met James' parents for the first time.* James kissed them goodbye, and Meowth ran down the stairs and out of the house like a rocket, almost making Jessie fall. He jumped on the hood of the car, panting very hard, with Growlie barking up at him. 

"Growlie, you naughty dog! Get back here now!" James' dad yelled. Growlie ran back into the house, looking very satisfied, obviously feeling as if he had taken care of Meowth very well. James kissed his parents goodbye, and him and Jessie left. James parents were completely gone now, and everything was very quiet. Suddenly James heard a familliar voice from behind him.

"James, darlin!!" but before he could turn around to see who it was, everything went black. 

TO BE CONTINUED......

* If you recall, in the episode "Holy Matrimony," Jessie met James' parents for the very first time. ^^ Just wanted to clear that up so there would be no confusion. ^.~ Part three coming soon! 

~ K K ~


	3. Part Three

__

Disclaimer: Refer to parts 1 and 2 for details. Songs are"Toi et Moi" ("You and Me"), an original Japanese Pokemon song, and the Team Rocket theme song. 

"The Return of Jessiebelle" 

PART THREE

By: Kawaii Kasumi

James woke up two hours later with a splitting headache, in a huge bed, having no idea where he was. He tried to move his hands to sit up higher and rub his eyes, but realized that he couldn't because they were handcuffed to the bed!

"WAAAAH!!!!!!! Jessie! Jessie help me!" James yelled, twisting and turning, trying to free himself hopelessly. "Jessie! Jessie!! JESSIE!!!!! Please help me!!" James yelled as loud as he possibly could, but the only response he got was a small jewelry box falling off of the bedside table from him shaking the bed so much. His wrists started to hurt from pressing them against the handcuffs, and he realized that there was no possible way of him to free himself. He settled back into the large pillows and began to cry. "Who.....who couldv'e done this to me??" he sobbed. He lifted his knees up to his face to wipe his tears away, and realized that he was no longer wearing his tux, but wearing a white cotton terry bathrobe.Then he remembered the voice he had heard.....the one just before he was knocked out. It was a voice of pure ice...one that came from an extremely cold-hearted person with a southern accent. "No....it couldn't be....Jessiebelle!!!" James feared. His heart came to his throat. "No, no no no NO!!!!!!" James screamed as he had never screamed before. He didn't care if anyone was in the house, outside, or anywhere, he just wanted to be heard, desperately. After screaming for about an hour, James' throat was very raw, and he felt as if he had cried out just about every last tear from his eyes, he leaned back, still sobbing a little, and cried himself to sleep.

********

__

20 minutes later......

James was having a very unusual, but very nice dream. He was walking down a tunnel alluminated by a beautiful light. It felt as if he had been walking for hours. Jessie's beautiful singing voice suddenly filled the tunnel. 

__

"You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong...." 

James began to run. "Jessie! Jessie! Where are you?!" He called out.

"James! I'm right here! Keep going, keep going!" Jessie yelled. James ran faster, and Jessie suddenly appeared. 

"Jessie!" James yelled, running up to her and throwing his arms around her. "Oh, Jessie....I was so scared.... Jessiebelle came and kidnapped me and...and...." James began sobbing again. 

"It's alright, James. I'm here. Just kiss me and everything will be ok." James began to have slight doubts whether this was really Jessie....there was something different about her....about her hair and her voice. But he had to kiss her. He coudn't resist..... she pulled him in, and James gasped. She kissed him hard....and James didn't feel the overwhelming warmness and passion he always felt when he kissed Jessie. This was definintely not Jessie. James opened his eyes and discovered that he was being kissed by none other than Jessiebelle! He pulled away and began spitting wildly. Jessiebelle smiled.

"Jessiebelle! You BITCH!" yelled James, who began squirming like a worm on a hook again, trying to get free and kicking at Jessiebelle. 

"James...you're finally mine! There is no way you're gettin' away." She stood up and pulled out her whip. "Now, stop tryin', or I'll _make _you stop." She said firmly, raising her whip threateningly. James stopped, and began to sob again. 

"Why have you done this.....and where's Jessie?!" James demanded. 

"Oh...I dun know...." Jessiebelle said, waving her hand as if she couldn't care less. "All I did was pick yew up and run away, and she tried chasin' me, but I was _way _too fast for that li'l bitch." Jessiebelle said, smiling.

"DON'T YOU **DARE** TALK ABOUT JESSIE THAT WAY!!" James yelled, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

"What? Are you threat'nin me?" Jessiebelle said, sticking her whip in James' face. James gulped and hung his head. 

"That's better. Now....let's get re-aquainted." said Jessiebelle, dropping her whip and sitting on the bed. She layed on top of James and draped her arms around him, gently kissing his neck. James could do nothing but lay there sobbing hopelessly. "How's life been with that Jessie of yours?" asked Jessiebelle as if they were just having a normal conversation. James wanted to say something like "What's it to you?" but he knew that if he used witty retorts like that, he'd just be punished ~ severely.

"Wonderful.....fabulous....never better." James sobbed. 

"I can make your life better, James. I can give you anything and everything your precious li'l heart desires. If you just let me." 

"No...." James said. "Never." 

"Oh...I think you'll change your mind. When I'm finished with you, you'll be eati'n outta my hand." 

"Hmmm...." James sighed nervously. 

"We'll be togetha foreva." Jessiebelle crooned. "And when you're finally convinced that I will make the perfect wife, we'll be married." 

__

The day I marry you, a Snorlax will fly. James thought, and wanted more than anything to say that. Jessiebelle turned on the T.V., and then went to make dinner for James. James wasn't even paying attention to the T.V. All he could think about was Jessie. He loved her so much, and this was the first time in his life that he had been separated from her. Jessie was his number one reason for living. She was the whole world to him, and he knew that they would go to the ends of the earth for her. He remembered all the good times they had together, and the bad ones. And even when bad things happened, they were always able to make good things out pf them somehow, because they had each other. But now that they were apart, James didn't know how they'd survive. He began to sing their song "Toi et Moi" to himself:

"Children jump around

kittens gaze at wonderous things

everyone laughs. 

Tell me! Can you feel it or you can't?

Don't give up, turn around! 

Close your eyes and tell me how you feel!

Give me something real!

Yes you can do it!  
_Love warrior! Fight for your love!_

it was just a little game, but...  
lying isn't a crime, but...  
with such memories...  
my heart aches.

Aspiration needs courage from somewhere  
I helped you when you would have drowned.....

someone couldn't receive how much I believe in them  
walking a long road, I may lose my way, and cry, but  
_it's not for anyone's sake, or anything...  
I'm always battling with myself._

I can't go back from here  
if I lose, I can't go!  
we cannot return, let's embrace our fate completely!  
_a lonely story, I find myself alone  
I dream of getting closer to you for a moment."_

Jessiebelle came into the room with a bed tray of Soup and crackers. She put it down on the bed, and made a gesture to feed James. He closed his mouth and pulled away.

"Come on, you've gotta eat, darli'n." Jessiebelle said. James really didn't want to let her feed him, but he was really hungry. So he opened his mouth, an she began to feed him. It was admittedly good soup. 

"Minestrone...." James said. 

"Ya like it?" Jessiebelle asked. 

"Yep....." said James blankly. He tried his best to pretend that it was Jessie was feeding him. Jessiebelle did look very much like Jessie, but it was too hard. James could still tell the difference from a mile away. He kept thinking about Jessie still, and wasn't paying any attention to Jessiebelle, while still eating the soup and crakcers. Jessiebelle put a cold glass of Clefairy Cola to his lips, which snapped him back into reality. When he looked at the bowl of soup, it was completely empty. _I think of Jessie for one minute and look how much time goes by.....Jessie..... _

"See? I knew you'd like it."

"Th-thank you...." James said after Jessiebelle wiped his mouth.

"You're quite welcome." Jessiebelle said, smiling. _she seemingly has two personalities.... _James thought. _Hopefully this one will stay out..... _

"Jessiebelle..........did my parents tell you to come back?" James asked.

"You're parents had nothin' to do with this." Jessiebelle said firmly. "I came back cause I missed you so much!" Said Jessiebelle, hugging him. 

"Feh..." said James, trying to move away. So that's how it was for the ongoing days. James having to lay there and suffer Jessiebelle's torment. She let him up occasionally to use the restroom, take showers, and things like that, but she watched him do everything with surveilance cameras. He hated it more than anything, especially when he was showering, with Jessiebelle sitting there in the other room. with hearts in her eyes, staring at him. 

__

Jessiebelle has hearts in her eyes, and I have tears. thought James. _What did I do to deserve such torment? I want Jessie!! _That's pretty much what James thought to himself all the time. Whenever he mentioned Jessie, Jessiebelle would put a gag on his mouth for almost the rest of the day unitl he had to eat. If he said anything offensive, tried to escape, got mad at her, or pretty much did anything besides pretend that he loved her, she would whip him. James had a lot of big marks and scratches on his back from being whipped. She'd usually give him about ten lashes,and she'd always make him count the each one out loud, and if he lost count, she'd start over. Sometimes, James' back hurt so badly that Jessiebelle would have enough sympathy to not put the handcuffs back on him, and let him lay on his stomach. James was suprised to be surviving. But he just kept thinking of Jessie, and how much he loved her, an that's what kept him going. He was especially kept alive by the fact that Jessie would come to his rescue......hopefully.

TO BE CONTINUED......


	4. Part Four

__

Disclaimer: Refer to the previous parts of this story for details. And most of this part is Jessie's side of the story.

"The Return of Jessiebelle"

PART FOUR

By: Kawaii Kasumi

Jessie sat in the living room at home, holding a picture of James and letting her tears drop onto it. Meowth sat next to her, sobbing also. 

"James......" Jessie sobbed. "Will I ever see you again? I want my James!" She cried, burrying her face in the arm of the chair. 

"Jimmy was one of a kind....what's Team Rocket widout him?" Meowth said sadly. Meowth and Jessie had felt nothing but depression for the last few days. Especially Jessie. She hadn't talked to anyone but Meowth..... but there was really no one else to talk to. They didn't really know anyone in their neighborhood very well, and had no Team Rocket friends except Mondo, whom they hadn't seen or heard from in eons. Jessie didn't know how much longer it would be until she went off the deep end. James was like her right arm. She needed him, and couldn't go around by herself without feeling like she had an arrow in her side. Jessie lifted her head and looked to Meowth for comfort. 

"Do you think we'll ever see him again, Meowth?" Jessie wondered. 

"Of Course! Team Rocket never gives up!" Meowth said, jumping up. He looked Jessie straight in the eye and said : "Jessie, I promise we'll find a way to rescue him, no matter what." said Meowth. Jessie hugged him quickly, then ran into the bedroom and threw herself on the bed, just to be by herself. She rolled over to James' side of the bed and sobbed into his pillow. She could still smell the strong, sweet scent of his shampoo, which made her cry even more. She evntually cried herself to sleep and began to have whimsical dreams. 

*********************************************************************

__

"Jessie? Why are you crying?" asked Jessie's blue-haired lover.

"James!!! Jessie yelled, throwing her arms around him. "But....but you were kidnapped by Jessiebelle! How did you get here?" Jessie asked, pulling away from him momentarily. 

"Jessiebelle? Who's that?" James asked with a puzzled look.

"You mean you....don't know?" asked Jessie.

"Nope." said James, shaking his head. 

"Well....it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're here with me." She put her arms around him, and he kissed her forehead lightly. 

"I love you, Jessica." 

"I love to you, James." They kissed soulfully then, and felt their passion burning inside of them. Suddenly a gentle fire circled around them, and they could not stop. The fire quickly got stronger, and Jessie could smell the burn. James then pulled away, and dissapeared into the flames. 

********************************************************************

"JAMES!!!!" Jessie screamed, sitting bolt upright. She then heard a crash in the kitchen, and saw smoke. She scrambled out of bed and ran into the kitchen to find Meowth extinguishing a stove fire.

"MEOWTH?!?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jessie yelled, trying to evade the smoke. The last of the flames went out, and a blackened, panting Meowth emerged from the thick cloud of smoke and dropped the fire extinguisher.

"Oh....Jessie....I was.....tryin to cook something and....bwuuh." Meowth passed out and fell off of the small stool he was standing on. 

"Meowth!" Jessie yelled, catching him just before he hit the ground. She carried him over the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He slowly opened his eyes as his fur returned to it's natural color. 

"Are you ok, Meowth?" Jessie asked, cradling him gently.

"I....tink so...." Meowth whimpered. Jessie carried him over to his little bed and ran to get the first-aid kit. Meowth had a small second-degree burn on his forehead right below his charm, to which Jessie applied pure aloe vera cream and wrapped his head in a bandage, also feeding Meowth a few ice berries. She then took care of his other scrapes and cuts, and then went to clean up the kitchen.

"Tanks, Jess. I'll be ok." Meowth said before he dozed off. Jessie cleaned up for about an hour, and then went to get the mail. She grabbed the keys off the counter and walked outside, being greeted by the warm evening air. Fireflies danced around in the nearby trees and brush, putting on little light shows in their carefree worlds. Jessie sighed at the beautiful sight and wished she could be as happy as someone should be in a great place like this, but she just couldn't feel anything comletely without James. She reached the mailbox and pushed the key into the lock, pulled out the massive amount of mail, and then trudged back to the house.   
Jessie sauntered in, causing Meowth to stir a bit, and put the mail down on the counter along with the keys to get herself a drink. She poured herself a glass of warm saki and then sat down at the kitchen table to read the mail, which she began flipping through quickly. 

"Advertisement....bill....bill....Rocket Newsletter....." Jessie stopped and dropped her glass in shock, causing it to shatter and the crimson rice whine to spill all over the floor like blood. The letter was from James! She ripped it open, and her eyes darted across the page as she read:

__

My Dearest Jessie,

It's James! Please help me!! I'm still being held hostage at Jessiebelle's house, and I am writing this to you under **very** risky circumstances. Jessiebelle is gone at the moment, and I'm not handcuffed to the bed as usual, because my back has been so badly whipped. If I try to escape by myself, I won't succeed; take my word for it. Here is Jessibelle's address incase you loose the envelope; and I have also enclosed a direction sheet which I got from Jessiebelle's "Brand New House" flier:

Jessiebelle Kamen

20365 E. Gomon Lane

Goldenrod City, Johto 85362 

__

I am in so much pain, Jessie. I need you. Please come rescue me!!

Heart and Soul,

James

Jessie clutched the letter tightly an sunk herself to the floor. 

"Oh, James....." she said. "I promise I'll come rescue you......" Meowth yawned, rolled over, and sat up to face Jessie sitting on the floor with shattered glass all around her. 

"Jessie?? What happened?!" he asked. Jessie opened her tearful eyes and lifted her head, smiling.

"We got a letter from James." she said. 

"No way! Let me see!" Meowth exclaimed, jumping off of the bed and running over to the kitchen. Jessie made the letter into a paper airplane and threw it over to Meowth so he wouldn't have to step across the glass. He read it quickly and soon became tearful also. 

"I knew Jimmy was holdin on for us...." Meowth said with a smile and a shakey voice. Jessie and Meowth sobbed together and happiness and then danced around the house like hyperactive little kids. The doorbell rang abrubtly, startling them. Jessie ran to answer it, and much to her suprise, came face to face with Mondo. 

"Mondo....! What a suprise!" Jessie gasped. 

"Hey Jessie!" he said as she opened the door and he revealed a small rose bouqet from behind his back and gave it to Jessie.

"Oh....thank you." Jessie said, hugging him briefly. She invited him in and he asked how she was.

"Not good....no....bad.....ok.....**horrible.**" Jessie said, burrying her face in the roses. 

"Why?" Mondo asked. 

"Sit down. It will take awhile to explain." Jessie said. And explain, she did. It took nearly an hour for Jessie to express any and every feeling about every detail of the Jessiebelle incident, which in turn informed Mondo about her relationship with James, which he had had no idea about until now. 

"Just look what Jimmy's abscence has done ta me." Meowth sighed, pointing to his head. 

"Oh....I'm so sorry....I had no idea something like this could happen....." said Mondo tearfully. Jessie showed him James' letter, and Mondo was struck with an idea.

"Jessie... listen to me." Mondo said, lifting Jessie's face up.

"We're going to save James together."

"Yeah....all tree of us." Meowth said, as they stacked their hands and made a solemn vow to rescue their dearest friend James, no matter what it took. 

*********

Jessie, Meowth and Mondo pondered and planned long into the evening as

they figured out how to make the best rescue for James. Mondo was mostly the brains of the operation, while Jessie an Meowth were mostly the .....insane. They were very happy to have Mondo helping them, and overjoyed that they would have their wonderful companion back soon, but also very anxious about all of the things that could happen. 

"Ok. I'm afraid we'll have to drive to the house, because it's too far to walk. Jessie, do you have any friends in that neighborhood that would let us park in their driveway? It would be dangerous if we parked near Jessiebelle's house." said Mondo. 

"Well....there's Butch and Cassidy.....but they're not really our friends...." Jessie sighed. "But I can be aggressive. I'll tell them it's urgent, they'll understand.....most likely." Jessie said. 

"Ok. Then after that's straighted out....Jessie, do you think you can find out where Jessiebelle's bedroom window is using the direction flier?" asked Mondo. 

"Yes. I know how to be very quiet and sneaky...." Jessie said with a mischievious smile. 

Mondo smiled and continued.

"Good. Now, after you find the bedroom, peek into the window and make sure Jessibelle is gone. If the coast is clear, James or no James, carefully climb into the window and hide under the bed. Then wait for the right time to rescue James, preferably when Jessiebelle is gone so you can make a clean getaway. But if that's not possible, you'll have me, Meowth, and our Pokemon to back you up....ok?" Mondo said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jessie said, smiling. "Is that good for you, Meowth?" 

"Yep. Purrrfect." said Meowth with a smile. They stacked their hands again, and got ready for what would perhaps be the longest and most dangerous night of their life.

TO BE CONTINUED......


	5. Part Five

__

Disclaimer: I'm glad everyone has continued to read and enjoy this story. I worked really hard on it and I honestly think I deserve some recognition. This is the final chapter. Hope for the best and enjoy!

"The Return of Jessiebelle"

PART FIVE

by: Kawaii Kasumi

"James, darlin, I love ya so much." Jessiebelle said, putting her arms around James' neck again, him not being able to resist with his hands cuffed to the bed. James whimpered, making Jessiebelle giggle and get closer. 

"Ya know what?" Jessiebelle said, beaming and looking up at James.

"What?" James said, grimacing.

"We're gonna be married next week." Jessiebelle said, smiling brightly.

"WHAT?!?!!?" James exclaimed, jumping back. "M-m-married?!" 

"Yep. Next Thursday morn , at St. Peter's Chapel down the road. Isn't it wonderful?!" Jessiebelle giggled.

"Jessiebelle!!....We can't......I don't.....there's no way.....Jess...." James stopped himself before he said Jessie's name all the way. 

"What? You don't wanna marry me?" Jessibelle said, giving James a sidelong glare.

"N...n....no....no." James said nervously, squirming against his bonds.

"And why not?" Jessiebelle asked as if she had no idea what James thought of her.

"Jessiebelle! I can't marry you! You're.....you're...... _ the most horrible, sinister, and insane bitch that has ever been my misfortune to know _James thought, but instead said :

"I just can't." Jessiebelle got right down in James' face. 

"Well that's just too bad, James, darlin, cause you're gonna marry me whether you like it or not." she growled coldly. James sadly turned away and hung his head, indicating that he wouldn't (and couldn't, for that matter) say another word. Jessiebelle smiled, stood up, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving James there full of pain inside and out.

**************

Jessie, Mondo and Meowth ate a quiet dinner. Thankfully, Mondo could cook. They had nothing on their minds except the rescue. Jessie decided that it would be easier to call Butch and Cassidy and ask beforehand to use their drive way so they wouldn't have to delay the rescue. They were suprisingly very aggreeable.......

"Ok, so are we ready to go?" Jessie asked after evryone was finished eating. 

"Yes, Jessie." Mondo and Meowth said in unison. 

"Ok...." Jessie picked up a picture of James and stared at it. "Don't worry my love....we're coming to get you." 

*************

Jessiebelle waltzed out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, and James grimaced. 

"James, hun, I think you'll enjoy this." Jessiebelle cunningly threw her towel aside, and began to dance for James. She had done this to him on a regular basis, and made him watch her every minute. But today was a day were he escpecially didn't want to. James gritted his teeth and allowed tears to fall freely from his eyes as Jessiebelle acted like she was dancing in a strip club. James couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!!!" he yelled. "I can't do this anymore Jessiebelle! I can't sit here and watch you act like a slut and pretend to enjoy it!!" James yelled, fearing for his life. Jessiebelle abrubtly stopped and went into the bathroom. She came back a second later with a clean dry washcloth and tied it around James' mouth. 

"If you're gonna talk like that, you're not gonna talk at all." Jessiebelle said, putting her hands on her hips. "Now I'm gonna go make dinner. It's gonna take awhile so you stay here and think about what you said and maybe I'll take that off yer mouth sooner."

"Mmmph....." James said. Jessiebelle put on a silk robe and left the room. James was suprised that after he said something like that Jessibelle hadn't whipped the crap out of him. Maybe she somehow knew that what James had said was true....

*******

"Ok, Jessiebelle is gone, I'm going in." Jessie said, looking down at Mondo and Meowth.

"Ok, Jess, good luck." They said, smiling. Jessie opened the window ever so slowly, and James jumped at the noise. He wanted more than anything to scream her name, run up to her and smother her with love, but this was quite impossible. Jessie climbed in and ran up to James. 

"James! You poor thing!" Jessie said, kissing his forehead, not being able to kiss him on the mouth. "Don't worry, my love, I promise I will get you out of......" just then, the door creaked and Jessiebelle slowly walked in. But Jessie was quick enough to dive under the bed before Jessiebelle could come in all the way.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Jamesy, hun." Jessiebelle said, sitting on the bed. "In the meantime, I want to show you how much I really love you." Jessiebelle leaned forward and began to undo James' robe. 

"Noooo.....nooooo!!!" James said with a muffled cry. Jessie suddenly rose up from under the bed and attacked Jessiebelle.

"EAST TO THE SEA, WEST TO THE LAND, DEATH TO THE BITCH THAT TOUCHES MY MAN!!!!!!!!" Jessie screamed as her and Jessiebelle were practically strangling each other.

"Wppph mmmmph!!!!" James yelled. Mondo and Meowth, hearing all the noise, decided to leap into action. 

"Jessie!" Mondo yelled, running over and pulling Jessie and Jessiebelle away from each other. "Ok, ok just cool it! No more fighting!"

"I've come to take back what's rightfully mine." Jessie growled, lunging at Jessiebelle with Mondo holding her back.

"No! He's mine!" Jessiebelle screamed, also lunging and being held back.

__

I never thought I'd live to see the day two women fought over me..... James thought. Meowth ran over to Jessiebelle and slashed her in the face to temporarily distract her so Mondo and Jessie could free James.

"Dat'll teach ya!" Meowth yelled. Jessie frantically looked for the key to unlock James' handcuffs and finally found it in the drawer of the bedside table. She removed his hancuffs while Mondo removed the washcloth from James' mouth, and James threw his arms around Jessie, who began kissing him fervently. Jessiebelle got up with red claw marks still on her face and pulled a gun from one of her dresser drawers, grabbed Jessie and put the gun up to her head.

"Anyone move and the bitch gets it!!" she yelled. Mondo and James froze, and Jessie began to silently cry with Jessiebelle's hand over her mouth. But what no one knew was that Meowth had taken James' Weezing with him just incase of an emergency.

"Go, Weezing!" Meowth yelled, releasing Weezing in the blink of an eye. "Use your Smokescreen!" 

"Weezing, Weez!" said Weezing as it released a thick cloud of smoke. Everyone coughed but Meowth, who crawled under the smoke and tripped Jessiebelle, causing her to fire a gunshot into the air and her and Jessie both to scream. 

"J....Jessie!" James whaled, feeling around the smoke with tears in his eyes and still coughing. As the smoke cleared just enough for everyone to see, Mondo grabbed the phone and called the police. Meowth had jumped onto Jessiebelle's head and impaired her vision quite well, causing her to walk side to side like a teeter-totter and blindly swat at the air.

"Uaaah! Get off! Wuuh.....James!!" she yelled, running into almost everything in the room. Jessie and James could only hold onto each other and whimper in fear. Mondo suddenly had an idea.

"Go Venusaur!" he yelled, releasing his Venusaur. "Vine Whip!" he commanded, pointing at Jessiebelle. 

"Sauuuuur!!!" Venusaur yelled as he grabbed Jessiebelle with his vines and binded her tightly, causing Meowth to loose his balance and fall off of her head. Jessiebelle wiggled and squirmed as much as she could in an attempt to free herself, but it was no use. Finally the police arrived, and knew exactly what to do since Mondo had told them everything on the phone. 

"LET ME GO!!!! NOW!!!!!!" Jessiebelle yelled, kicking the Venusaur in the chest, causing it to whimper a little.

"Take it easy, Psycho." One of the policemen said. "You're comin with us." 

"Alright, Venusaur, let go." Mondo said. Venusaur released Jessiebelle, and one of the policemen pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed them.

"Ha! A dose of your own medicine!" James yelled at Jessiebelle as the police took her away while reading her the Miranda rights. James' eyes filled with tears and he kissed Jessie like he had never kissed her before, causing skyrockets to go off inside their heads.

"Oh, Jessie.....I knew you'd come rescue me." James said warmly. 

"Of course, James. I'm only sorry I didn't....._we _didn't....come sooner." Jessie said, smiling at Mondo and Meowth. Everyone else smiled too. 

"Come on....let's get out of this awful place." James said, standing up and pulling Jessie up also. They walked out of the house with their arms draped around each other, and Mondo and Meowth following close behind, all of them heading for Butch and Cassidy's house. As a day they would never forget drew to a close, they knew that their love, which was now even stronger, would last forever. 

~ Owari ~


End file.
